elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
GalNet/3302/October
01 OCT Galactic News: Acrimony on Achenar An anonymous source has indicated that the scandal surrounding former senator Kahina Tijani Loren has awoken latent animosity within the Imperial powerbase. The source claims that recent events have brought the affairs of Admiral Denton Patreus, Princess Aisling Duval and even Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval into the spotlight, and that much intrigue and politicking is taking place behind closed doors. Princess Duval, following an embarrassing story from The Imperial Citizen, said: "Isn't it interesting that this happens just as a crisis is developing on our borders? While the media is preoccupied with that psychopathic Loren woman, the real stories are being ignored!" Neither Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval nor Admiral Denton Patreus deigned to comment on the matter. Galactic News: Curious Transmission Partially Decoded In early August, an antique Cobra Mk III was interred at the Tionisla Orbital Graveyard. Shortly before the ship was laid to rest, a beacon aboard the vessel transmitted a repeating sequence of curious characters. The sequence was picked up by several listening and relay posts in the Tionisla system, and it has now been determined that it contains content obscured with an unknown encryption. The encrypted data is followed by an apparently meaningless clear-text phrase: 'The vain queen rides a giraffe that remembers her daughter's hero.' Intelligence services within the Alliance, Empire and Federation are said to be investigating the message, but no official statements have yet been made. Both the sender and intended recipient of the message remain a mystery. Freelance Report: Basking for Refugees A group of well-connected Imperial Commanders has descended on the Kalana system carrying medicines and evacuation shelters. The loosely organized 'Cutter Club', as the group calls itself, has pledged to meet the needs of the Mu Koji refugees. The Cutter Club has also organised a fundraising event in support of various other charitable efforts. The event, Basking for Refugees, will be streamed from Moore Prospect on the 2nd of October 3302 at 22:00 galactic standard time. The main event will feature daredevil SRV jumps over rows of Imperial Cutters. The public is invited to participate in the event, and to consider supporting a charity of their choice. Commander PeachSlicesV summed up the event: "War creates significant numbers of displaced, vulnerable and needy people. Whatever you can give will improve their lives. Who knows – one day they might save yours." Commander Corrigendum 04 OCT Galactic News: Mu Koji Appeal Concludes Last week, the Kalana Independents launched a relief campaign for the people of Mu Koji, many of whom were displaced by the Federal-Imperial conflict that swept through the system in early September. Today, a spokesperson for the organisation announced that the galactic community had delivered huge quantities of aid relief to Bujold Enterprise, currently home of the system's refugees. In a statement, the spokesperson said: "The pilots who supported this campaign have reason to feel proud. Thanks to you, the authorities in Mu Koji will now be able to keep the system's refugees comfortable until they are returned to their homes." Pilots who contributed to the initiative are now free to collect their rewards from Bujold Enterprise in the Kalana system. 06 OCT Galactic News: Federal Appeal Comes to an End The Federation has announced that its campaign to construct a new outpost in the Maia system has received the enthusiastic support of the galactic community. Hundreds of pilots responded to the appeal for construction materials by delivering auto fabricators, titanium, and power generators to Obsidian Orbital in Maia. A spokesperson for the Pleiades Resource Enterprise, which coordinated the campaign, released a brief statement: "The potential value of the meta-alloys – to say nothing of the barnacles themselves – is enormous, and it is essential that Imperial efforts to control them be opposed. This new outpost will help us achieve that aim." "I would like to personally thank those who supported this initiative. Remember – the stars shine brightest on the Federation." Pilots who contributed to the initiative are now free to collect their rewards from Obsidian Orbital in the Maia system. Community Goal: Restoring Order in Slink's Eye Security forces in the Slink's Eye system have reported a dramatic upswing in pirate activity. Reports indicate that the agitators are attacking civilians, disrupting trade and generally causing discord. In response to this development, the Revolutionary Slink's Eye Liberals has placed a kill order on all wanted ships operating in the Slink's Eye system, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver bounty vouchers to Kelleam Ring. The organisation has also vowed to reimburse those who deliver reactive armour to Kelleam Ring to bolster local security forces. The campaign begins on the 6th of October and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 07 OCT Galactic News: Exploration or Surveillance? A spokesperson for the Sirius Corporation has revealed that the mega-corporation has deployed hundreds of deep-space probes and signalling technologies throughout the galaxy. The spokesperson said: "Sending pilots into the void is fraught with danger. These probes can go further and faster than a human pilot, at much reduced cost and with, I daresay, more reliability. We've been working closely with the Mars High Astrocartography department on the probes' design." "Human pilots are interested in sightseeing, chasing myths and 'making their mark' on the galactic stage. They get sidetracked. Our probes are immune to such distractions. At present, galactic exploration is conducted in a sporadic and improvisational way. Soon we will have far better coverage of the galaxy." One independent pilot, who opted to remain anonymous, said: "There's something odd about this. I'd hazard a guess these probes have self-defence capabilities. I'll be giving them a wide berth." 13 OCT Galactic News: Anti-Piracy Campaign Concludes Authorities in Slink's Eye have announced that the operation to clear the system of pirates has received the enthusiastic support of the galactic community. Hundreds of pilots contributed to the operation, taking to their ships to eliminate the agitators operating in the system, and providing local security forces with deliveries of reactive armour. Jaylon Hart, head of local security, thanked those who supported the initiative. "There are some damn good pilots in my team, but we just don't have the resources to counter offensives of this scale. By providing us with combat support and much-needed supplies, the galactic community played an essential role in protecting the people of Slink's Eye. We're hugely grateful to both the public and the Revolutionary Slink's Eye Liberals." Rewards for those who contributed to the operation can now be collected from Kelleam Ring. Community Goal: The Gathering Each year, the Annual Galactic Games Organisation holds an elaborate gaming tournament known as the Gathering, enticing the rich and famous to a chosen system for a week-long party. This year's event will take place at the Norman – Mavis's Bingo Palace starport in the Aramzahd system, chosen for its proximity to the lush planet of Guardinia. In addition to the games, there will be historical flight displays and presentations from many of the galaxy's premier ship manufacturers. System authorities have welcomed the event, which is expected to attract thousands of guests and bring in millions of credits. In anticipation of the event, the Aramzahd Empire Party has placed an open order for Centauri Mega Gin, Giant Irukama Snails, Lavian Brandy, Tanmark Tranquil Tea and Witchhaul Kobe Beef. Pilots who deliver these commodities to Norman - Mavis's Bingo Palace in the Aramzahd system will be generously rewarded. The organisation has also placed a kill order on all wanted ships operating in Aramzahd, to ensure the safety of those attending the event. The campaign begins on the 13th October 3302 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Community Goal: Alliance Outpost in the California Nebula Last week, the Alliance deployed a flotilla to the California Sector BA-A E6 system in the California Nebula. The act proved controversial, prompting accusations that the Alliance was attempting to lay claim to the organic structures on California Sector BA-A E6 4 of the California Sector BA-A E6 system. In the wake of this development, the Alliance has announced plans to construct a new outpost on California Sector BA-A E6 4. According to an Alliance spokesperson, the station will serve as "a centre for scientific study, supporting our ongoing research into the organic structures and meta-alloys". In support of this initiative, the Alliance has placed an open order for geological equipment, hazardous-environment suits and pesticides. 160 SOAR, which is coordinating the appeal, has promised to reward pilots who deliver these commodities to Tshang City in the Furuhjelm III-674 system. The campaign begins on the 13th of October 3302 and will run for two weeks. If final targets are met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Galactic News: Colonia Appeal Concludes It has been four weeks since the Latugara PLC announced plans to establish a series of outposts between the burgeoning Colonia Nebula community and the core of human-inhabited space. Since then, the galactic community has delivered huge quantities of materials to Love Orbital for use in the construction. A spokesperson for the Latugara PLC released a statement, thanking those who contributed to the campaign: "We are hugely grateful to the many Commanders who supported this initiative. You have done a great deal to facilitate travel to and from the nascent Colonia community. Construction of the new outposts is expected to begin within the next few weeks." Pilots who contributed to the initiative are now free to collect their rewards from Love Orbital in the Latugara system. 14 OCT Galactic News: Kahina Loren Stripped of her Rank Kahina Tijani Loren has been stripped of the rank of senator for delegating her responsibilities in respect of the Prism system to Ambassador Cuthrick Delaney in 3301. An aide for Admiral Denton Patreus said: "Loren gave up her senatorial responsibilities, so it's unreasonable that she continue to be protected by the title. Frankly, she shouldn't be described as a 'lady', either, but we will let the courts make that determination." This means Loren will now be tried based on the laws of her nominated home system, which is of course the Prism system. Loren has been moved from Achenar and is presumed to be en route to Prism, under guard. While Prism remains under the supervision of Ambassador Cuthrick Delaney, it is heavily exploited by Admiral Patreus. Patreus's aide said: "Those without a proper appreciation of due process might believe there is a conflict of interest, given Admiral Patreus's influence in Prism, but we can ensure the galactic community that Imperial law will be followed to the letter." Galactic News: Location of Colonia Outposts Announced Latugara PLC, which recently launched a successful campaign to establish a series of outposts between the Colonia Nebula and the core systems, has announced where the new outposts will be built. The name of each outpost has also been revealed. The complete list is as follows: Hillary Depot – Blu Thua AI-A c14-10, planet A 4 A Amundsen Terminal – Lagoon Sector NI-S b4-10, planet 1 Eagle's Landing – Eagle Sector IR-W d1-117, planet 2 A Sacaqawea Space Port – Skaudai CH-B d14-34, planet 1 A Gagarin Gate – Gru Hypue KS-T d3-31, planet 4 Polo Harbour – Boewnst KS-S c20-959, planet A 2 A Construction is expected to begin within the next few weeks. Freelance Report: The Cassiopeia Expedition The Earth Expeditionary Fleet has announced plans to mount a bold expedition beyond the Perseus Arm to find two stellar objects in the Cassiopeia constellation first noted by Earth astronomers in the distant past. "The Cassiopeia Project differs from other expeditions," said Commander Finn McMillan. "We will attempt to locate two supernova remnants, which have yet to be found despite numerous attempts from independent explorers. Our targets are Cassiopeia A and Tycho's Star." "This is not space tourism. The expedition to Cassiopeia A will take us into an area of space referred to as the Formidine Rift, which before the advent of the frame shift drive had a reputation as a kind of Bermuda Triangle. Few who venture into the Rift return to tell the tale." The expedition is expected to depart from Chi Orionis in the first week of November 3302. Jaiotu 20 OCT Community Goal: Strengthening the Colonia Community The Colonia Council, the governing body of the Colonia system, has launched a campaign to expand infrastructure and manufacturing facilities in the region. The initiative is intended to support future colonisation of the Colonia Nebula, and address the needs of the growing Colonia community. In a statement, a spokesperson for the Council elaborated on the nature of the campaign: "Colonia is expanding rapidly, and with an official colonisation initiative due to start soon, we need to make sure we can meet our citizens' needs." "The colony has received a lot of support from the galactic community, but if it's going to become a fully fledged society, we need proper infrastructure." In support of this initiative, the Colonia Council has placed an open order for mined palladium, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver the required material to Jaques Station in the Colonia system. The campaign begins on the 20th of October 3302 and will run for two weeks. Galactic News: Gathering Appeal Concludes The Aramzahd Empire Party has announced that its appeal for commodities for the Gathering 3302 has received the wholehearted support of the galactic community. Hundreds of pilots responded to the organisation's request for rare foods and alcohol, resulting in a massive influx of deliveries to the Norman–Mavis's Bingo Palace starport. The organisation has also confirmed that its campaign to clear the Aramzahd system of agitators was equally successful, thanks to the many independent combat pilots who supported the operation. Those planning to attend the event will now be able to do so in safety. Pilots who supported the campaigns are now free to collect their rewards from Norman–Mavis's Bingo Palace in the Aramzahd system. Community Goal: The Walter Waldo Appeal Gyvatices Crimson Advanced Holdings has announced plans to hold a special commemorative event for the late entrepreneur Walter Waldo. Waldo, who passed away last week, was the founder of Wonderful Walter's Fish and Coffee Emporium, a popular galactic franchise. A spokesperson for GCAH released the following statement: "Walter was a keen fisherman and a true coffee connoisseur, so what better way to celebrate his life than with a fish and coffee festival. We've placed an open order for fish and coffee in support of the event, and set aside a generous reserve for pilots who deliver these commodities to Walter Dock." The campaign begins on the 20th October 3302 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 21 OCT Galactic News: Patreus Rails against London Treaty Commentators have reacted with surprise and dismay to a speech from Admiral Denton Patreus at a military tattoo on Achenar, in which he spoke in strident tones about the London Treaty. The treaty, established in 3278, imposes limits on capital-ship construction in order to prevent possible arms races. "This treaty was foisted on us by overzealous Federal lawyers," said Patreus. "Now it is used to limit our ability to defend ourselves. This I cannot accept." "I am proud to announce that henceforth the Empire will build as many ships as it needs, treaty restrictions be damned!" Federal representatives were quick to denounce Patreus's proposal, saying it would have severe repercussions. But stock markets in the core systems reacted favourably to the news, with reports indicating that the Empire had already secured several construction contracts. Admiral Patreus will soon depart for the Prism system to oversee the trial of Kahina Loren. Freelance Report: The SHEPARD Mission In honour of Alan Shepard, the second human being to enter space, a group of independent pilots has announced a galactic endurance expedition. The SHEPARD Mission (Stellar Heliographic Expedition for Proto-Astronomical Reconnaissance and Discovery) will document three types of stellar measurement: star composition and clustering, unknown supernova remnants, and star triangulation and migration. The SHEPARD Mission will consist of five legs covering 37 waypoints and 12 base camps in the Centaurus Reach, the Scutum-Centaurus Arm, the Styx and the galactic core. The mission will also include an SRV planetary-circumnavigation endurance race and a climb to the galactic ceiling using newly discovered Pulsar-FSD boost technology. Still accepting pilots, SHEPARD will last six months and depart from the Sol system on the 5th of November 3302. Commander Parabolus 22 OCT Galactic News: MetaDrive Acquired by Sirius Corporation Board members of MetaDrive Inc. today announced the sale of MetaDrive Inc. to the Sirius Corporation. Rosaline Merden, acting Chair of MetaDrive, was clearly pleased with the outcome. At a press conference, she said: "The board of MetaDrive wholeheartedly welcomes the security this acquisition brings. As part of the Sirius Corporation, the MetaDrive brand will continue to go from strength to strength." Reporters asked about the ongoing audit of MetaDrive, and also the fate of former employee Raan Corsen, who was reported missing a couple of weeks ago. "The audit has been successfully completed and all assets are in the hands of Sirius Corporation," said Merden. "Raan Corsen's employment was terminated prior to the takeover." Merden was challenged by a representative of the Earth Defence Fleet, who alleged that Raan Corsen had in fact fled from Sirius security forces and been killed in the Alioth system. "Mr Corsen's business in the Alioth system was his own," said Merden. "It has nothing to do with the Sirius Corporation." The press conference closed with outstanding questions, but reporters managed to get a final word from Commander MoonWeb of the Earth Defence Fleet. "According to our intel, Corsen was pursued before crash-landing on a planet in the Alioth system. This was observed by Commander Ashley Wilkinson, a Canonn representative working with the Earth Defence Fleet." "The specifics surrounding Corsen's demise are not known, but we have a transcript of his final transmission that points a finger squarely at the Sirius Corporation." 26 OCT Galactic News: Loren Trial Begins The trial of Lady Kahina Tijani Loren has begun at the Prism Hall of Justice. Earlier this week, several flotillas of heavily armed ships arrived in the Prism system. The vessels docked at the Hiram's Anchorage starport amid tight security enforced by Imperial forces and local organisation Loren's Legion, which controls the Prism system. Much of Hiram's Anchorage has been off limits to civilians during the week because of fears that Loren's presence, and that of Admiral Denton Patreus, would lead to renewed instability. Loren's return to her home system is controversial in itself, as she has not been there since she ceded executive power to Ambassador Cuthrick Delaney. Loren was briefly seen in conversation with Ambassador Delaney, who embraced Loren before she was moved to a secure holding area. Admiral Patreus arrived a few hours later. Media representatives have not been allowed to speak to either Loren or Patreus, and it is understood that the trial will be conducted behind closed doors. The mood in Prism is sombre. Support for Loren is muted, with few willing to publically support her ahead of the trial. But it is clear there is little enthusiasm for Admiral Patreus, either. Galactic News: Palin Announces Development Professor Ishmael Palin, founder and former director of the Palin Institute, has released a statement concerning his ongoing research into meta-alloys. "I have discovered previously unidentified properties that could make the meta-alloys ideally suited to the development of robust new materials – materials that could be used to great effect in combat starships." "My research is still at an early stage and I am far from developing a working prototype, but the early signs are very encouraging. This discovery could herald a major step forward in the development of defensive technologies." Professor Palin has been researching meta-alloys from his personal research base on Maia A 3 a since he resigned from the Palin Institute in April. He closed his statement with a promise to share his progress with the galactic community. 27 OCT Galactic News: Federation Blockades Maia A 3 a Independent reports from the Maia system indicate that a Farragut-class Battlecruiser has taken up position over Maia A 3 a, not far from the personal research base of Professor Ishmael Palin. The Federal vessel is apparently redirecting pilots who stray too close to the site. The news comes only a day after Professor Palin announced a breakthrough in his research into meta-alloys. The purpose of the deployment is not immediately apparent, but rival political powers have been quick to condemn the act. Alliance Prime Minister Edmund Mahon described it as "an egregious act of oppression" while Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval said, "The Federation has an obligation to immediately curtail any restriction of Professor Palin's personal freedoms." Attempts to contact Professor Palin have been unsuccessful. Galactic News: Alliance Campaign Concludes A spokesperson for the 160 SOAR has announced that the Alliance appeal for construction materials has reached a successful conclusion. Hundreds of pilots contributed to the campaign, resulting in a massive influx of deliveries to Tshang City, the organisation's base of operations. The materials will be used to construct an outpost on California Sector BA-A E6 4. In a statement, the spokesperson said: "We are immeasurably grateful to the galactic community for its support. The outpost on California Sector BA-A E6 4 will serve as a base for research into the barnacles, allowing us to further our understanding of these fascinating structures. Construction will begin in a matter of weeks." But the campaign has not been without controversy, with some asserting that the outpost represents an attempt to claim ownership of the organic structures on California Sector BA-A E6 4. Pilots who contributed to the initiative are now free to collect their rewards from Tshang City in the Furuhjelm III-674 system. Galactic News: Walter Waldo Appeal Concludes A spokesperson for Gyvatices Crimson Advanced Holdings has announced that its appeal for fish and coffee was enthusiastically received by the galactic community, resulting in a massive influx of deliveries to Walter Dock in the Gyvatices system. The commodities will be used in a special fish and coffee festival to honour the late entrepreneur Walter Waldo. Gyvatices Crimson Advanced Holdings has extended its gratitude to those who supported the campaign. Pilots who contributed to the initiative are now free to collect their rewards from Walter Dock in the Gyvatices system. Community Goal: Trouble in Maia Earlier this month, the Pleiades Resource Enterprise entered Maia and rapidly started cementing its presence in the system. In response, the Ant Hill Mob – Maia's current controlling faction – has launched an offensive against Pleiades Resource Enterprise. With the Federation having recently stationed a Farragut-class Battlecruiser at Maia A 3 a, there is speculation that the appearance of Pleiades Resource Enterprise represents an effort to bring Maia under Federal control. A spokesperson for the Ant Hill Mob gave a brief statement: "The Pleiades Resource Enterprise is clearly trying to pave the way for a full Federal takeover of the system. Well, if they want Maia, they're going to have to fight for it." The Ant Hill Mob has appealed to the galaxy's Imperial pilots for help, promising to generously reward those who support their operation. The Pleiades Resource Enterprise has issued a similar request to Federal pilots. Both organisations have set out week-long operations, which are scheduled to run from the 27th of October 3302. Galactic News: Yuri Grom Takes the Stage The Dangerous Games dominated headlines earlier this year, as some of galaxy's most powerful minor factions took part in a brutal battle for supremacy. After weeks of fierce competition involving hundreds of independent pilots, it was the EG Pilots who emerged victorious. Having spent the intervening months consolidating their assets, the EG Pilots are now ready to enter the galactic stage. Consequently, the temporary restriction on preparatory activity in systems within 30 light years of the Clayakarma, Nauo, Gyhldekala, Boga and Kpaniya systems – imposed by the United Research Council partly to allow the EG Pilots an opportunity to secure their position – has now been lifted. Like all powers, the organisation will seek the support of the galaxy's independent pilots, who will play a central role in its fate. Very little is known about the group's leader, Yuri Grom, although he is understood to have started his career in the Federal Navy, reaching the rank of Admiral before parting with the Federation and entering politics. Following a brief conflict in the Euryale system, in which Grom clashed with his former Federal allies, the ex-admiral emerged as the leader of his own independent power. Propaganda distributed by the EG Pilots offers a succinct description of Grom: "Yuri is idolized by his supporters and respected throughout his controlled systems. His support among the populace is absolute, his dominion unshakable." One thing is for sure – Grom's career, and the future of the EG Pilots, promises to be anything but boring. 28 OCT Galactic News: Kahina Loren Found Guilty Today, an announcement was made outside the Prism Hall of Justice confirming that Kahina Tijani Loren had been found guilty of the attempted assassination of Admiral Denton Patreus. The announcement was met with cries of dismay from a crowd of Loren's supporters, who had turned out to hear the verdict. "Ms Loren has been sentenced to life imprisonment at Koontz Asylum in the Daibo system," said a court clerk. A leaked recording from the press room showed Loren talking with two unidentified men. Their conversation ran as follows: "And what do you want in return for your...favour?" one man asked. "Patreus's head on a platter," responded Loren. Having already been stripped of the title of 'senator', Loren's status as a Lady of the Empire was similarly revoked. She was taken to a secure holding facility after the verdict was announced. Princess Aisling Duval spoke to The Imperial Citizen about the trial: "The woman is clearly deranged. She tried to kill Patreus, but justice has been served. The galaxy is now a safer place." Admiral Denton Patreus, emerging from the courtroom, smiled and said: "They that sow the wind shall reap the whirlwind." Ambassador Cuthrick Delaney, administrator of the Prism system, spoke briefly to The Imperial Herald. "We cannot deny the verdict, but we are dismayed by the outcome. We remain convinced that Kahina Loren is innocent. We will leave no stone unturned in our search for the truth." Meanwhile, an anonymous source affiliated with the Imperial justice system said: "It's a de facto death sentence. No one returns from Koontz Asylum." 31 OCT Galactic News: Ancient Ruins Discovered Four days ago, the galaxy was stunned by news that mysterious ruins had been discovered in the Synuefe XR-H d11-102 system. The discovery was made by an independent pilot known by the callsign 'xdeath'. Once the find was made public, pilots from across the galaxy flocked to investigate the site. Although a formal survey of the ruins has not yet been conducted, speculation is rife that they are of non-human origin. Images of the site, which show mysterious structures and a series of complex earthworks, appear to support this hypothesis. The discovery of the ruins is only one of a number of remarkable finds made over the past few years. The Unknown Artefacts, Unknown Probes, the so-called organic structures and the crash site in the Pleiades Sector AB-W B2-4 system have piqued the curiosity of the entire galactic community. But the relationship between these discoveries – if any – has yet to be determined. Category:GalNet